dragracingfandomcom-20200213-history
List of current and previous versions
v1.6.59 (12 Oct 2015) * Get an incredible race reward bonus for watching a short video! v1.6.16 (17 Mar 2013) * Minor fixes. v1.6.15 (?) * New car! Nissan Silvia with a unique paint job is available for free to celebrate the launch of Road Smash – new racing game on Google Play! v1.6.14 (22 Jan 2013) * A few bugs with Starter’s Pack and Cash Booster fixed. v1.6.13 (16 Jan 2013) * Not enough cash? Can’t upgrade your car? Get a booster that doubles cash reward in any race for 1 hour! v1.6.11 (19 Dec 2013) * Xmas update and cash booster. v1.6.10 (20 Nov 2013) * Minor fixes and improvements. * Fixed crash on devices running Android 4.4. v1.6.9 (27 Sept 2013) * Police Car (Jaguar) Tournament. v1.6.8 (09 Aug 2013) * Get the new VW Touareg if you’re already playing Drag Racing 4×4! If not, join the fun and get the new car! * American decals for the S7, GT500 and Venom are now sold in the paint shop. * Plenty of bug fixes and optimizations. * The game is now available in Italian, Portuguese and Chinese. v1.6.7 (11 July 2013) * American car week! Compete in 3 tournaments to win unique editions of iconic US cars! * Hot fix. * Racer’s name is now highlighted on the result screen. * Tournaments are more stable. * Various bug fixes. * Push notifications when daily bonus is granted. v1.6.6 (23 May 2013) * Fixed car sale price * Improved button response in the new car list * Added Korean localization (thanks KDR!) v1.6.5 (20 May 2013) * Performance improvement for numerous devices - enable hardware acceleration (found in visual settings) to try it * New car list with thumbnails for easier browsing and sorting * "Share" button now works on all devices (thanks to the new "storage" permission) * A special new car for TOTY 2013 * Lots of bug-fixes and optimizations v1.6.4 (03 Apr 2013) * Fixed a number of bugs, including incorrect recording of best races v1.6.3 (20 Mar 2013) * A number of bugs fixed, including crashes, incorrect rewards in career, and a few more v1.6.2 (07 Mar 2013) * VW Golf GTi is back, and it's brought a friend, the VW Scirorro! * Other fixed bugs (rank mismatch, stars in PL, unable to refresh friends list) v1.6.1 (28 Feb 2013) * Pro League Random is back! * New race screen allows for easier access to all game modes v1.6 (18 Feb 2013) * New graphics, visual and sound effects * Improved vehicle physics - realistic shifting and traction * New cars, including SSC Tuatara and Saleen S5S * Completely redesigned interface * Ability to own multiple instances of any car * Updated Pro League and World Records * Improved career mode with pink slips * New achievements to unlock * ...and much more! v1.6.0 (06 Feb 2013) * Epic balance patch: up to 50% cars made cheaper to be more competitive * Various bug fixes and UI improvements * Localization/multilingualism v1.5.4 (11 Jan 2013) * A number of fixes related to Pro League ranking * Reduced file size v1.5.3 (27 Dec 2012) * Fixed bug causing winter challenge timer to display incorrect values * Fixed watermark size and position on screenshots * Optimized APK size * CCX now displayed in WR list v1.5.2.xmas (21 Dec 2012) * Great Xmas update and new Winter Challenge! * Test your skills on the special winter track and win cash, RP and the final reward: a limited edition Koenigsegg CCX! v1.5.2 (13 Nov 2012) * Central shift indicator from 1.1 has returned * Player name is now displayed in the main menu * Longer car names are now allowed * Fixed crash on certain devices * Fixed various minor bugs v1.5.1 (05 Nov 2012) * Fixed achievements being awarded incorrectly * Fixed out-of-memory FCs in WR, FR and PL * Fixed a bunch of other FCs in PL screens * Fixed NOS sprite position * Fixed various clipping issues throughout the app, incl WR names * Fixed rare but deadly "double screen" bug * Fixed some navigation issues * Fixed some bug related to preset loading * New players now start with 25k cash and 25 RP (up from 15k/5) * Players can access more free RP offers v1.5.0 (01 Nov 2012) New version offers a brand new racing experience, including: * New graphics and visual effects * Better controls and improved car physics * 10 new cars, including SSC Tuatara and Saleen S5S * Upgraded sound effects * More detailed leaderboards * And much more v1.1.17 (08 May 2012) * Hides unnecessary on-screen menu button on ICS phones * A few minor fixes and UI tweaks v1.1.16 (10 Apr 2012) * This version allows you to choose between old and new engine sounds. * To revert to the old set, go to "Settings" -> "Audio and vibration" and enable "v1.1.13 sounds". v1.1.15 (04 Apr 2012) * New engine sounds for all cars! * Extended stats on the race result screen: view and share your times and car stats * Usual bug fixes and minor tweaks * Unfortunately we had to replace VW and Audi per brand holder's request. However, we're doing everything possible to keep real cars in the game at any cost v1.1.14 (26 Feb 2012) * Added AMAZON IAP to enable RP purchases * Added Career mode - compete in a series of increasingly difficult races to earn extra cash and RP * New menu structure: Pro League and other multiplayer modes are now under RACE -> RACE ONLINE * Added optional tire smoke effect (disabled by default) * FWD/RWD/4WD now shown next to grip value * Now shows up in Xperia Play game feed * Fixed bug making only the first 10 cars selectable on each level * Fixed bug related to paint prices * Fixed red line bug on some cars * Fixed various graphical bugs * Fixed car behavior after the finish line * Added auto-start feature (PL-only, w/ timer) * Added PL exit confirmation * Removed downshift in PL * Added PL help * Fixed tuning bug that allowed to set 1st gear lower than the rest * Added screenshot sharing function on race result screen * Added basic usage stats reporting * Fixed bug allowing to add self as friend * Fixed various issues related to menu navigation * Fixed missing offer wall background on HTC devices * Various minor UI tweaks * Updated icon to be consistent with the iOS version * Added extended stats on race result screen v1.1.13 (09 Jan 2012) The update still wipes out player's data. * v1.0 (?) * Initial release